maroon5fandomcom-20200215-history
This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like a Motherfucker
"This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like a Motherfucker" (also referred to as "This Summer's Gonna Hurt") is a song performed by American pop rock band Maroon 5. The song was released for radio airplay on May 19, 2015 through 222 Records and Interscope Records. The single preceded the reissue of the band's fifth studio album, V (2014), which was released on May 15, 2015. On June 29, 2015, an official remix was released on iTunes featuring Alesso named "This Summer (Maroon 5 vs. Alesso)." Background On May 6, 2015, it was rumored that Maroon 5 were to release a brand new single titled "This Summer's Gonna Hurt" on May 26, 2015 to pop radio airplay. The following day, it was confirmed by Billboard magazine in an article stating that "This Summer's Gonna Hurt" will be released ahead of the band's upcoming reissue of their album V'' (2014) and will follow-up the band's single "Sugar." On May 11, 2015, the band officially announced that the single, whose full title is "This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like a Motherfucker", would be released on May 15 and would be performed live on NBC's reality television show ''The Voice on May 19, 2015. Chart performance During the May 17–23 tracking week, “This Summer’s Gonna Hurt” received approximately 4,216 pop radio spins. That earns it the number 22 position on Mediabase’s official pop radio airplay chart. The following week, “Summer” leveraged only two weeks of airplay to debut at number 35 on the official pop chart. “This Summer’s Gonna Hurt” also reaches the Top 25 at hot adult contemporary radio. After debuting at number 44, the song jumped to number 23 on its second week, after receiving 1,457 tracking week spins. Music video A music video for "This Summer's Gonna Hurt Like a Motherfucker" was filmed in late April. A number of posts on Instagram from members of the band display a stage in a desert setting. On May 15, 2015, an official lyric video for the song was released. Background The song's music video was filmed during a live concert at SSE Arena Wembley on May 28, 2015. It was directed by Travis Schneider and Adam Levine and was released on May 30, 2015. The music video features lead singer Adam Levine fully naked. In the video there is a scene where Levine's buttocks are fully exposed. Because of this in the video there is a content warning and the requirement that viewers sign in (to verify their age). A clean version of music video was released on June 12, 2015. While most of the scene are retained from the original music video, the scenes about nudity, kissing and his mouth speaking profanity has been covered by different emojis, while the word "fucker" has been replaced by "AHA" instead of bleeping the sounds. Synopsis The video starts with Adam Levine coming out of the bathroom and goes to cloakroom. After dressing up there, he starts to walk in the corridor. He takes to the stage where the audience greets him and the group performs the song live. When the performance ends the group members descend the stage and go to sit in their cars to go. Reception The music video was received with positive response from most critics. Daniel Kreps of Rolling Stone wrote humorously that the video is revealing for two reasons; "First, it offers a candid look at life on tour through the eyes of Adam Levine as the viewer journeys with the singer from the dressing room to backstage to the edge of the catwalk at a massive arena. Secondly, the video is revealing because Levine flashes some unexpected nudity." Credits and personnel Recording * Recorded at: MXM Studios, Stockholm, Sweden, and at Conway Studios and Henson Studios, Los Angeles, California * Mixed by at MixStar Studios, Virginia Beach, Virginia, United States * Mastered at Sterling Sound, New York City, New York, United States Personnel * Shellback – songwriting, producer, programming, additional guitar, bass, keyboards, gang vocals * Adam Levine – songwriting, vocals * James Valentine – guitar, gang vocals * Jesse Carmichael – guitar, gang vocals * Mickey Madden – bass * Matt Flynn – drums, percussion * PJ Morton – keyboards, piano, gang vocals * Sam Farrar – gang vocals * Noah "Mailbox" Passovoy – engineer * Sam Holland – assistant engineer * Corey Bice – assistant engineer * Emerson Day – assistant engineer * Ben Sedano – assistant engineer * Serban Ghenea – mixer * John Hanes – engineered for mix * Tim Roberts – assistant engineered for mix * Tom Coyne – masteringCategory:Songs Category:Songs from V Category:Singles Category:Singles from V